1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to traction apparatus for producing tension within the lumbar spine, the apparatus being directly operable by the patient and utilizing automatic adjusting structure for producing and maintaining the desired extent of traction.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been recognized that vertebral disorders in the human back can be treated by placing the spine and vertebrae under tension, and a variety of traction devices have been proposed for treating the lumbar spine to overcome anatomical lordosis. Such devices include apparatus whereby the weight of the patient is supported by the shoulders and the natural body weight is used to produce traction upon the spine. Other devices include apparatus for lifting the legs or lower portion of the torso to place the spine under tension, and typical devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,659,594; 4,362,151 and 4,531,514. Such devices of this type as presently available are expensive, difficult to operate by the patient alone, and difficulty is often encountered by the patient in using the apparatus and placing the body within the apparatus for treatment.